ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Seeker
Ami Seeker is an agent in the Department of Floaters. She is written by eatpraylove. Agent Profile The first thing one should know about Ami is that she's her author's ponysona (representation of what someone would look like as a pony). However, since eatpraylove never quite got around to writing a full story featuring her, she has no properly defined background, and more than likely fell through a crack in reality to get to HQ. (The spelling of her name is intentional, by the way; it's derived from "amie," the French word for "friend.") Appearance Seen in the picture. Ami's cutie mark represents her love of music and extensive vocabulary. What's harder to convey in the picture is her stocky body type. Personality Like most ponies in her home continuum (and her author), Ami is inherently friendly and kind. This is best shown in her first mission, where she expressed sympathy for the Sue they were going to kill and briefly comforted her after the charges had been read. She is always ready to help wherever she may (or may not) be needed. She doesn't always know when to stop helping, though, which gets folks mad at her. Unlike most ponies (but like her author), she doesn't quite know how to talk to people/ponies, and gets progressively more upset/nervous the longer a situation doesn't make sense to her. It's hard for her to recover from these "meltdowns," which is why she visits FicPsych on a biweekly-ish basis. Ami is also afraid of bees and their meaner cousins (wasps and hornets), shying away whenever she sees one. Where her partner takes various badfic-spawned horrors/inaccuracies at face value, Ami tries to find humor in them or at least give them the benefit of the doubt. The latter is naive and potentially dangerous, which she knows, but ponies don't seem to stay down for long. (Her explanation is that something can be handled or presented badly but still have a solid core idea.) Only three exceptions to this rule exist: inconsistency and/or bad logic, bullying (especially when directed at children), and disrespecting the Princesses (especially Twilight). She and Chris both have a Problem with bad SPaG. Note the capital P. She's somewhat confused by modern/World One technology, and spends what little free time she has reading, practicing her singing, researching interesting things, or thinking up ways to get a grand piano for the RC. Abilities Ami's canon-typical unicorn magic is fully functional. When she channels it, her horn glows the same shade of blue as her eyes. Besides giving her telekinesis, her magic centers around music. Specifically her singing, humming, or possibly playing piano. She can also cast illusions, but they look vaguely ghostlike and cannot make noise. As a cartoon character, she can take a fair amount of slapstick, though prefers not to when possible, and also run very fast when necessary. Other In addition to her partner (and his Pokémon), Ami lives with the following: * A fluffy Velociraptor, ''who was a Newbie Gift from boarder Legacy * Meww and psych-heal the mini-Missingno, along with many others to be adopted out ASAP (ask nicely) * Trainee Miguel Correa, who can time travel thanks to his home fic. Miguel is further owned by his pet cat/Persian, Kitty, mew the mini-Missingno, and a Cyndaquil. * Brenda (formerly), who's from the same fic as Miguel and can transform into a Rapidash. She and zapdos the mini-Missingno are under SkarmorySilver's care as of February 2015 * (as of February 2015) A Delibird her author received as a birthday gift * (as of February 2015) Violet Rose Greenfield, a Skyworld angel/reforming Mary Sue rescued by Agents Rashida and Sarah Squall and essentially traded for Brenda * Three of the PPC's first recorded Continuity Cats * (as of April 2016) A Stantler her author received as a 2015 Christmas present and the mini-Balrogs ring wraiths and witch king * Several mini-Chimera Animas, as well as Miki the anthropomorphic Pomeranian * (as of November 2016) Peal the mini-Centipeetle and Ki nana the mini-Demon Mission Reports Listed in chronological order by release date unless specified otherwise. Home: eatpraylove's Tumblr Partnered with Chris * Mission One: "Pilot" (Pokémon'' x World One), with Agent Falchion (cowrite with SkarmorySilver) ** Every agent pair's first mission is a learning experience, and Chris and Ami's is no exception. ** Brenda, Miguel Correa, and Diane Correa rescued; multiple mini-Missingno (and Chris' Mareep) adopted Partnered with Chris, Trainee Miguel, and Trainee Violet * Interlude: "Adjustments" ** Takes place in December 2014, with an epilogue covering January and February 2015. * 2015 PPC New Year's Gift Exchange (RP) (Other Board link) ** Note: Violet does not appear. * Mission Two: "The Agents, Cleaning" (Black Butler) ** The agents, and two new recruits, travel to Victorian London to take care of some business involving a young earl and an assassin. ** Ciel POV, Bardroy, Mey Rin, and Ceil discovered and adopted. * World-Jumper's Rudi's RP (link to my first post) * RC #333 Interlude Two: "Shenanigans at FicPsych" with Sarah Katherine Squall, Violet Rose Greenfield, Seung-Li Kim, Suta, Tianlong, Rashida Mafdetiti, Zeke, Adéle Bowen, Chakkik, and Stephanie Podd ** In which Sarah's terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day comes to a close. ** Note: Takes place a few weeks after Mission Two. Also, Chris and Miguel do not appear. * Halloween Masquerade (RP) * Mission Three: "Banned from Johto" (Pokémon) ** Chris takes a Sue's home region and mangled English ''very personally.'' ** Multiple mini-Missingno rescued and held in temporary custody. * 2016 New Year's Gift Exchange (RP) * Mission Four: "Canon's Bane" (The Lord of the Rings), featuring Agents William Grey and VJ (cowrite with Matt Cipher) ** Chris and Ami make two new acquaintances and visit Arda. ** ring wraiths and witch king adopted. Also, Mey Rin given to Matt Cipher. ** Note: Miguel and Violet cameo at the end. * Zingenmir's Purim RP * Mission Five: "Of Swimmers and a Sue" (Free!) (cameo) ** In their first solo mission, Miguel and Violet visit Japan and discover a sheep in wolf's clothing. * Mission Six: "For the Sake of All Living Things" (Tokyo Mew Mew) TRIGGER WARNING: ANIMAL INJURY ** The trends of defective English and Stu protagonists using bad science return with a vengeance, and all involved have strong opinions on the matter. ** Mini-Chimera Animas discovered and put in temporary custody. Also, Miguel and Violet graduate to full agent status. * Mission Seven: "An Appeal to the Gods" (The Lord of the Rings x The Legend of Zelda) ** An unlisted and completely inept high-fantasy crossover pushes everyone's buttons as hard as it can. * Mission Eight: "Every Girl Crazy" (Ouran High School Host Club x Harry Potter) (cowrite with Voyd) ** In which another Floater calls for aid. Bizarre shenanigans ensue, and not just on the part of the badfic. ** Note: This takes place after "Girls' Night Out." Violet does not appear, and Chris appears at the beginning. Also, Mitskuni the mini-Usa-chan found. * Mission Nine: "Girls' Night Out", Part 1 and Part 2, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), Agent Aiko Kimura (DF), and Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) (cowrite with SkarmorySilver and James Shields) ** In which Sarah and Lapis try - and fail - to host a PPC-edition slumber party. ** Peal and Ki nana discovered and adopted. Neither Chris nor Miguel appears. * Mission Ten: "Twisted Every Way" (multiple fics, Pokémon, in progress) ** ''Part one: Two of our heroes discover the unintended consequences of genetic engineering. ''(with Chris only) Other Appearances * MST: "It's a Magical World", part one and part two, featuring Agent Miguel Correa and Dahlia Scribes (Hetalia x Harry Potter, cowrite with Voyd) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters